


Забрить лоб

by Urtica



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: Новая, по-военному короткая стрижка Дэнни не дает Стиву спокойно трудиться.





	Забрить лоб

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hiatus Hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523732) by [clynnra (celspi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celspi/pseuds/clynnra). 



— Эй, перестань уже пялиться на мои волосы! — наконец не выдержал Дэнни.  
  
Стоило ему вернуться из парикмахерской, Стив буквально залип, прямо на рабочем месте рассматривая его новую стрижку. До чего же коротко вышло! С боков забрито было почти по-военному, оставался только небольшой хохолок сверху. По-видимому, Дэнни не способен отказаться от идеи укладывать волосы каждое утро, — ухмыльнулся Стив.  
  
А еще Дэнни побрился и щеголял теперь гладким подбородком без следа привычной щетины. Так он выглядел лет на десять моложе, и вашу ж мать, как эта перемена возбуждала. Сосредоточиться исключительно на материалах по новому делу становилось все сложнее и сложнее. Как можно заниматься подобной ерундой, когда хочется облизывать Дэнни?  
  
Разумеется, он надел тот самый серый свитер, восхитительно подчеркивающий плечи и грудь. Дэнни стоял напротив, у стола, сортируя документы, а Стив старался не закапать слюнями пол.  
  
Внезапно Дэнни оторвался от бумажек, и их взгляды встретились. Во рту мгновенно пересохло, и Стив облизнул губы.  
  
Дэнни внимательно проследил за движением его языка и хитро ухмыльнулся.  
  
Стив поперхнулся. Откашлявшись, он непринужденно спросил:  
  
— Дэнни, поможешь принести пару коробок из архива? — и, не дождавшись ответа, быстро пошел по коридору мимо кабинетов, где Чин, Коно и Лу уже работали над делом.  
  
Прикусив губу, Дэнни выждал две секунды и отправился следом. Стоило ему поравняться с архивом, как Стив втянул его внутрь и, захлопнув дверь, прижал к ней Дэнни.  
  
Стив тут же прижался губами к его губам, и Дэнни с готовностью открыл рот. Стив страстно целовал его, руками оглаживая прическу. Короткие волоски мягко кололись, будто он гладил кота. Стив углубил поцелуй, и Дэнни довольно простонал в ответ.  
  
Наконец Дэнни отстранился, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.  
  
— Это же просто новая прическа, Стивен. Или у тебя там тайная армейская фантазия взыграла? — подколол он.  
  
Черт. Стив почувствовал, что щекам стало жарко. Дэнни изумленно выдохнул и громко воскликнул:  
  
— Ого! Офигеть!  
  
Стив быстро заткнул его крепким поцелуем.  
  
— Флотская… — отдышавшись, поправил Стив. — Так, возвращаемся к работе. Побыстрее все доделаем, отправимся домой, и «станем всем, чем можем», — добавил он, призывно пошевелив бровями.  
  
— Твои методы соблазнения просто ужасны.  
  
— Ага, но действенны, — Стив некоторое время вылизывал потрясающе гладкий подбородок Дэнни, затем чувствительно прикусил его и, отстранившись, направился к двери.  
  
Захваченный врасплох Дэнни застыл на мгновение, а потом взвыл:  
  
— У, животное!  
  
Стив весело помахал ему, обернувшись на пороге, и исчез.  
  
Ухмыльнувшись, Дэнни тоже поспешил вернуться к работе. Ему тоже хотелось поскорее очутиться дома и в полной мере насладиться тем, как некоторых морских котиков заводит армейская стрижка.


End file.
